Seven
by lizteroid
Summary: The Seven Deadly Sins.


_Author's Note:_ A one-shot based upon the Seven Deadly Sins, and their counters, The Seven Heavenly Virtues. Enjoy. :)

* * *

_**Pride can't take it anymore, turns into Sloth.  
Sloth gets bored fast and engages in something with Lust.  
Lust breaks up her romance and starts to comfort eat with Gluttony.  
Gluttony finds out she's pregnant turning into Greed.  
Greed shows off about her new pregnancy to Envy.  
Envy gets jealous so she lashes out in Wrath.  
Wrath kills someone and then hides it, turning into Pride.**_

_These are the women of Wisteria Lane, their stories will be told; Seven women all alike and differed from each other, but all something in common in the sense they share their sins. Behind their picket fences and their fine china plates, all is not what it seems, so let's begin with their tales._

Starting with Pride. Now she was one woman you should never have crossed with anything, she was always right, and you wouldn't want to argue with her because she owns four guns; a member of the NRA. This women was perfect, of course she was, she had to be. She could kill with one glare of her eyes and icy manner. This woman was of course the perfect, almost laminated, porcelain dollfaced redhead Bree Van De Kamp, the loving wife of Doctor Rex Van De Kamp M.D and wonderful mother of Danielle and Andrew. This family appeared to be like every other until Bree stepped into the picture with them, she was always controlling, fixing hair and ties before greeting new people or having guests in their presence. This woman was proud of her family. Too proud. And soon it happened, the humility came. Rex first, he had an affair with the neighbourhood hooker, Maisy Gibbons and then Andrew was spotted kissing a boy in the pool of the Young's, he admitted he was gay, then it was Bree herself bringing humiliation to her family when she started dating the pharmacist who slowly killed Rex. Bree finally snapped, she couldn't take it anymore, she couldn't stand to be perfect and hide things anymore, she had to chill out and take life with a pinch of salt and she began to ease up on her cleaning. Soon, Pride turned into...

Sloth. Sloth had worked during her life. Now however, now was a different story, she stayed at home, sitting on the sofa watching TV or painting her nails occasionally, just anything she felt like doing, nobody could tell her otherwise. Sure, she could have gone back to work, but why should she? Her husband paid for everything for her, just buying her love with expensive shoes or jewellery. This Latina, little Gabrielle Solis, the ex runway model in New York, days of partying and photoshoots and fun had come to an end for her when she had married her husband, Carlos. Now, with him being away from her all the time, Gaby was starting to get bored, especially when she was waiting for her gifts when he got back, so she decided to do something about it, be diligent and work at something, which is how she came to have an affair with the Solis' family gardener, she had become a woman of...

Lust. This woman had spent her life among men. Men were her life, ever since her father had left she and he mother, taking with him her pony statue collection to give to his new girlfriend's daughter. With carrying this around with her for her life, this blonde had done something about it and used her looks and body, and her lustful charm to get back at men. One night stands were her game. She was famous for it, and all the women in Fairview knew of her game, so they always dreaded their husbands going out when Miss Britt was on the prowl. Yes, Edie Britt was the queen of lust and affairs, it was just who she was. With all of that, Edie was always careful and she always made sure that she left before the guy woke up, however one morning she woke to see a note and was furious, it had most definitely dented her self esteem and put her off having sex for a while, she decided to abstain from any horseplay, and she turned to her old friend, not Margarita or smoking, but food. She began to comfort eat and was just like her other old friend...

Gluttony. This woman was such a clutz, no matter how careful she tried to be, it never worked. And so now, this single mother found herself with a whole new life. It had been an accident that she met her now husband, she'd almost given him food poisoning at a funeral with her dodgy macaroni cheese and from thenn on they had a whirlwind relationship. But now, the two were tied together in holy matrimony, the Delfino's. Susan always loved her food, she was always being taken out to new restaurants or being asked by Bree to try new recipes and such, and because she couldn't cook herself, Susan always obliged. And now it was a wonder that now, she was eating her own pancakes and drowning them in syrup, the sight of his wife doing this made Mike ill. All of that sugar and overtaste, it was enough to give some kind of coma. During their breakfast, they received a phone call, there was now a reason as to why Susan was eating so much, she was eating for two now. Pregnant, just like her neighbour...

Greed. Now this woman definitely had it all going for her. The house, the kids, the husband and the job too. They had all had their fare share of crisis's but all had worked out smoothly, or so they thought. They had survived a hurricane, a shopping mall hostage holding, cancer, adultery and even liquidation of their family pizzeria, but now...now they struggled. The Scavo's were most definitely the most normal family on Wisteria Lane with their four kids, things sometimes got a little hectic but it was always fun there, but now, a huge dilemma had hit them, the patter of tiny feet would soon herald their eardrums, two pairs of tiny feet, as Lynette would be expecting twins. Again. For some people, life was unfair, and she festered on this, the charitable Lynette Scavo remembered way back, back to the time when her old friend lived on the Lane, that friend was...

Envy. Another lady who was house and family proud, she had a husband, the well mannered child and the lovely home. That lovely home however harboured millions of secrets, only the family ho lived there and the walls knew about those skeletons in the closets. Yes, this family had battled with these demons long enough and things had happened that shouldn't have. Mary Alice Young, or rather Angela Forrest had murdered a mother for her child. That child deserved better and the Young's had most definitely provided the life that boy deserved, all because Mary Alice could not conceive and this Deirdre had a boy that Mary Alice so longed for, the kindest woman, she had turned into...

Wrath. This woman was another who had taken enough in her life. She couldn't stand it all, just day after day after day, the same thing. And when her husband decided that he do this to her, she was so shocked, he had seemed to be such a gentle and loving man, which is the reason why she married him. She had fallen in love with Wayne Davis, a tender and romantic police officer and they had been married the same year. Katherine then had begun to be beaten by Wayne, and only now she decided to leave him. Years later when she was married to her second husband with their daughter Dylan...the second, Wayne returned to claim back his family and Katherine had turned into a fit of rage and she lashed out, wrath leaving her body when she put that bullet through his heart, killing him then and there. And after that, she had learned to be patient and she turned to her best friend, Pride.

**End.**


End file.
